


Best birthday ever

by sohytes



Series: Biblioteca Verse [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/F, Jealousy, Megan Thee Stallion, Mommy Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, choke kink, it's hot girl summer bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohytes/pseuds/sohytes
Summary: It's Vanessa's birthday and there's just one thing she wants to receive as a gift from Brooke.// This work is related to Biblioteca but I guess you can read it by itself... you shouldn't... but you can.





	Best birthday ever

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a woman of my word so here it is, enjoy <3

October, 3rd

It was Vanessa’s first birthday spent with Brooke, they had been together for around five months and everything was just going great – with their fair share of little fights.

* * *

Their first real fight went down in August, when they spent a beautiful weekend at the Hytes family’s beach house. They were enjoying a sunny evening on the beach - Vanessa only clad in a leopard print bikini that looked maddeningly hot paired with her tan and Brooke looked like Pamela Anderson in her red one-piece and sun-kissed skin.

Vanessa was leaned over Brooke’s relaxed body, interrupting their sun-bathing hours long session with hot kisses that followed the rhythm in Vanessa’s earphones – her new obsession with Megan Thee Stallion gifted Brooke some hot little shows when Vanessa felt in the right mood, and right now Brooke could tell she was listening to her by the way she was being bold in her movements, fully embodying the song’s energy. Brooke reciprocated the kiss lazily, but it seemed still good enough for Vanessa, whose hand barely kept from getting close to her nipple, still damp from the previous little swim they had together, to tease it.

Maybe it was the mood Megan Thee Stallion put her in but when Brooke half-unconsciously let her eyes follow for a few seconds too long the ass of blonde woman that walked in front of them, Vanessa reacted as if she had just found out she had been cheating on her for the past 2 years and had a whole ass hidden family with that woman.

She threw a scene and Brooke couldn’t do much more than sit in stunned silence and try to build a sentence that tried to explain how much _not deep _what had just happened actually was, while also trying not to offend her girlfriend’s sensibility.

But that ass _was _great, and Brooke just couldn’t understand why Vanessa was trying to pick a fight when she could have enjoyed the view too.

Little fights, nothing more, ever so often resolved in Brooke fucking Vanessa till she couldn’t remember why she was mad in the first place. And they were getting better with communication, too.

* * *

They had organized a dinner with Nina and A’keria at Brooke’s house to celebrate, mostly because they rarely saw them outside the library – as the rarely had time – and wanted to use every opportunity to spend time with them.

Oh, also because they ended up not wanting to tell them how their relationship was going, instead just claiming that everything was _clear_. Vanessa argued to keep them locked in that room until they told them what they decided, but the future lawyer in Brooke was beginning to question the lawfulness of their actions, so she let them free.

Now every little interaction they had got analyzed by Vanessa’s attentive eyes and Brooke would just smirk and try not to let her know that Nina had spilled her guts on what happened not even 3 days later and she knew everything – but wasn’t allowed to tell her girlfriend otherwise she would tell A’keria and A’keria would _kill _Nina (and Brooke too, for good measure).

They sat at Brooke’s pretty dining table and Nina couldn’t help but smile at the way Brooke’s originally pristine apartment was now full of traces of Vanessa: from a poppy field painting on the wall and two phone chargers on the side of Brooke’s bed, to Vanessa’s curled up panties on the side of the couch-

_to Vanessa’s curled up panties on the side of the couch?!_

Brooke followed Nina’s stunned but not too surprised gaze and quickly tried to throw the indicted garment in their room while Vanessa and A’keria were distracted.

Yes, _their _room.

Vanessa had been spending gradually more and more time in Brooke’s apartment. She now had her own drawer for her clothes, her make up on Brooke’s vanity and many of her favorite DVDs on the previously empty shelf. Brooke loved letting Vanessa fill up her emptiness and they hinted about officially moving in together many times, but Vanessa still had a little sister to look after – even if her father was getting better and following an alcohol addiction support group, she still needed to be careful.

They ate their wonderful dinner, obviously courtesy of Vanessa, which consisted of delicious spaghetti with seafood.

They hesitated in letting her cook even on her birthday, but she insisted that she felt rewarded enough by watching her friends’ enthusiastic faces when they tried their first bite.

Obviously Brooke had to go one step ahead and foolishly moan at the taste: “Babe, oh god, it’s so good” she groaned out in pleasure and Vanessa is a lovesick idiot so she bit her lip at the familiar sound. Nina and A’keria already wanting to leave.

Vanessa was being a great hostess and moving the conversation from topic to topic letting everybody have a good time when her eyes fell on Brooke eating a mussel, holding it open with her fingers, letting her tongue expertly dive in the shell to get it out and she lost her train of thought.

Luckily the others didn’t seem to notice the way Vanessa’s throat got dry as she took in Brooke Lynn’s appearance under a new light that night.

Her sky blue Adidas tracksuit pants hugged her thighs nice as she was sitting gaily on her chair, she had taken off the jacket as the weather permitted her to remain in just her wife-beater with no bra under it.

Brooke let Vanessa look at her like she was more inviting than the meal on the table and as she quickly understood what threw her off she decided to make a little show out of it, just for the two of them – the other women busy in talking to each other about who knows who & who cares what.

Brooke let her tongue linger inside the shell for a little longer than necessary, then closed her eyes and attached her plump lips around the edible part and fixed Vanessa with a look full of promises.

The rest of the night went on nicely.

Brooke, Nina and A’keria shared a good bottle of white wine, feeling tipsy at the end on it and making opening up the presents more fun.

Nina had brought her a limited edition DVD set with Vanessa’s three favorite Disney movies as she once complained she couldn’t see them anymore now that nobody had a video cassette player - Nina couldn’t live with that idea so she took the matter in her own hands.

A’keria opted for a two-days reservation at the SPA for the two of them “for when you’ll need a break from all those books-“ she said smiling “-and Brooke.”

Vanessa laughed in delight and thanked them with a strong, enthusiastic group hug.

Around midnight the two guests decided that it was definitely time to leave, and once at the doorstep: “I know I’m gonna regret this but…” A’keria drunkenly surrendered to her curiosity and asked “Brooke, can we know what did you get her?”

Brooke smirked, winked at Nina and said a playful No before closing the door in their faces.

Vanessa threw herself at her, pinned Brooke to the nearby wall and began kissing her like she hadn’t seen her in months, desperate and needy.

“Want my gift” she breathed in Brooke’s ear, the blonde chuckled.

“Gonna give it to you, baby” she said.

Brooke dragged her to the big bathroom that neither of them really used, as they preferred the smaller one closer to their bedroom. Around twenty minutes before, taking advantage of how A’keria was distracting Vanessa, Brooke had gone inside given the final touches to the room for the first part of her surprise.

Candles enlightened the path drawn by the rose petals on the floor. The bathtub filled with golden, shiny, inviting water thanks to the Lush bath-bomb Brooke had bought.

Vanessa carefully walked the soft path in stunned silence.

Brooke smirked at the sight of her girlfriend taking off all of her clothes, tying her hair up and dipping the tip of her toes in the water to check the temperature – which was perfectly warm. She settled inside with a sigh and a content smile before looking over at Brooke and sweetly inviting her: “So? What’re you waiting for?”

Brooke swiftly undressed and followed her in.

They were facing each other, their legs intersected as they watched the other with heavy lids, daring to make a move.

“Thank you, Mami. I love this-” she said with her eyes full of feelings “I love you.”

Because it was Vanessa’s birthday, and only because of that, Brooke gave in first and let her hands linger up her calves. She made sure to cleanse every part of her legs, only interrupting her work to leave kisses on her skin as she was getting closer to the inside of her thighs. She drained the water and watched Vanessa’s body slowly emerge from under the colored water and got on her knees to rinse off the last traces on her now faintly glittery skin with the showerhead, gently and attentively.

Once the water was completely drained Vanessa was left with her legs open on either side on Brooke that was still tickling her body with the water jet; then she leaned down and started a deep kiss that made Vanessa lose her sense of space and time that was barely hanging on in the warm room.

The kiss turned into an open-mouthed moan that came straight from her core as Brooke switched the spray setting to “massage” and grazed it over Vanessa’s clit.

Brooke smirked as she commanded the position of the showerhead on and off of her, closer and harder, making the girl catch her breath and moan _Brooke, Brooke._

She attached her mouth to Vanessa’s left tit sucked on her nipple like she had previously done on her food. Vanessa’s body convulsed and she was slowly sliding lower and lower – holding herself up only with her hands on the sides of the bathtub.

The stimulation from the shower head was so strong that she could consider every time Brooke pointed it on her clit for more than 3 seconds an orgasm, and she was panting and stiffening up her muscles involuntarily.

“Brooke, take me to bed-” she said weakly but seductively “-give it to me.”

“Why don’t you go in the bedroom and wait for there, huh?” Brooke said, “-I’ll go get the present, you just wait for me and don’t touch yourself, yeah?”

“yeah, Mami, whatever you ask” she promised.

* * *

When Brooke opened the door Vanessa was naked on the bed waiting for her, black hair spread out on the pillow.

When Vanessa saw her present hanging on her hips she crawled to the end of the bed and caressed Brooke’s face with a hand that carefully but playfully drew a path over her naked breast – which she took in her mouth – and then down her stomach, over her abs and then-

Her fingers circled around the girth of the toy as in to study it. Study the possibilities. Then she hummed.

“Best birthday present ever” she decided with a smile, and took Brooke down with her on the bed by holding her with two fingers on the harness.

Vanessa was letting Brooke take the lead opening her legs and letting her settle between them; before Brooke could get too distracted with the way Vanessa was kissing her she got on the floor on her knees, dragged her hips off of the mattress, to be on a par with her pussy and let her tongue do what she knows she can do best.

She drew a line from her hole, up her lips, to her bundle of nerves, finding her already _so wet _and sensitive that she smiled.

“Baby so wet-“ she remarked proudly “-taste so good”

“Mami, I need you”

Her fingers began playing with her folds, wetness dripping everywhere. Vanessa’s mind already foggy with desire. Her hips chasing the feeling of the light touch for more. _More._

“I’m right here baby, tonight it’s all about you, I want to fuck you so hard, so good, till you can’t take it no more. Do you want it? Wanna lose count of how many times Mommy makes you come? Tell me, tell me how much you want it”

“Mami, I need it-” she whimpered, Brooke’s hands guiding Vanessa’s legs over her shoulders to properly bury her face between her thighs. “-I want it so bad, oh fuck” she sobbed as Brooke bit into her skin and sucked on her till there was a hickey – then sucked again leaving a complementary one to make the shape on a heart on the inner thigh.

Brooke attached her mouth to her sex and dipped her tongue only to stretch it out when it was inside her. Vanessa felt like she was floating on a cloud with the wet weight of Brooke’s tongue inside her fucking in and out, pouring out her wetness and licking it off.

Vanessa pleaded her to touch her clit and Brooke expertly began tickling it lightly but at a constant peace that made Vanessa’s pussy rattle and clench out more juice. Her fingers on her sensitive spot began drawing circles at just the right speed to get Vanessa to breathe out: “Don’t stop, Brooke, fuck, I’m so close, faster, fuck! Brooke, your tongue, inside me so good, Mami.” She extended a hand to squeeze Vanessa’s boob and she came letting spasms take over her trembling body, chanting her lover’s name.

Not even letting her breathe, Brooke was already on her feet, positioning a pillow under Vanessa’s hips. She slapped her pussy to check her sensibility and when she shivered she felt satisfied enough not to stop.

She guided the smooth silicone head of her strap-on dildo to stroke Vanessa, she opened up her labia without ever letting it go inside, rubbing her up and down stimulating again and again her clit, letting her chase her pleasure with her hips but never letting her get it. Vanessa whined, and pleaded _“fuck me, just fuck me!” _till tears were streaming down her face and then, _only then_, Brooke began fingering her.

Vanessa barely felt the first finger given how wet she was, Brooke made sure to let her feel the second and third one with strong wrist movements that brought Vanessa’s hands on her forearm trying to control it like her fingers were a toy. She squeezed her hand in when she put in her pinkie too, tightened her grip and filling herself up till Brooke swatted her hands away and finger-fucked her properly with her palm and other hand rubbing her clit. 

She screamed as she was about to come once again and Brooke took out all her fingers barely edging her orgasm as she finally shoved her strap-on inside her in a smooth movement and started thrusting fast, hard and deep, continuing the previous rhythm of her fingers.

“Mami, so big, you’re stretchin’ me open so good” Vanessa moaned, her ability to talk while getting pounded at that pace was honestly impressive.

“Yeah? You like how I fuck you? You’re so wet I can feel you drippin’ on my strap, baby” she teased back, her thrusts still deep and restless.

“love havin’ you inside me, want you deeper-” she pleaded and Brooke would be damned if she did give her what she needed “-Mami, fuck me from behind.”

Brooke pulled out only to turn her around and manhandle her to her hand and knees, then gripped her hips and pushed back inside making Vanessa let out a high cry and arch her back. Brooke slapped her ass and held onto her skin to get deeper inside, then stretched one arm to grip her hair in one hand and fucked into her with a force she didn’t know she had.

Vanessa could barely stand on her knees as she let Brooke be rough with her body, making her cry out in pleasure at the strong, constant thrusts direct to her cervix.

She was moaning her name when Brooke’s hand slipped between her thighs and began rubbing her clit too.

Never in her life had she ever come harder, her screams made Brooke pull out only for Vanessa to squirt all over the sheets.

Brooke watched it happened hazily and out of breath, but when her brain caught up with her eyes she grinned ridiculously big and fell down on the bed next to Vanessa’s seemingly spent body.

Emphasis on _seemingly _as not even two minutes later she was already guiding Brooke on her back and straddling her tighs while still heavy breathing.

Vanessa took the toy in her fist and bit her bottom lip when she felt how wet it now was _because of her_.

Brooke watched her get aroused by her own wetness and felt herself drip under the harness that was gently grazing her sex.

Vanessa got on her tippy toes to balance out the weight on her knees as she guided the tip inside, Brooke was watching it happened like it was a dream: her pussy stretching once again on the girth and Vanessa’s concentrated face faded into a guttural moan as she let her body fall down on it.

She rotates her hips, Brooke’s hands holding her back to bring her closer, then cupping her tits in her hands and tracing her thumb over her sensitive nipples making her shutter down on the strap. She was mesmerized by the way Vanessa was riding her, up and down taking it all in, to the point that her pussy was flush with Brooke’s skin.

Vanessa leaned her arms back on the bed, making her body stretch out and her tits bounce to the fast rhythm she was fucking herself to. Brooke couldn’t help herself and she reversed the situation, pinning her down by her neck in a swift movement as she decided to take back control. Vanessa didn't mind, judging by her smirk.

“Fuck, Mami, ruin me, ruin me for anyone else-“ she pleaded “-nobody will ever fuck me like you” she breathed in between moans, letting her legs open up to an impressive angle.

Brooke fucked into her _deep_, deeper than before. One hand on her neck and one on her hip, meeting the movements of her pelvis.

The way the big toy was getting in and out of her tight pussy was making Brooke feel light-headed, but she restlessly kept going, kept watching, kept _holding her neck_-

So delicious, the sight of Vanessa’s head thrown back in ecstasy as she came. 

Brooke pulled out and left one last kiss on her pulsing sex as in to thank her.

“What a good girl” she giggled as she took her in her arms and positioned her under the blanket. Vanessa was trying to mumble something softly but because of how tired she was Brooke had to ask her to repeat.

“Best birthday ever” was what she had said.

and it was indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> The woman Brooke checked out was Detox, yes, she be like that.
> 
> Hope you liked it, let me know  
Come say hi on tumblr @sohytes <3


End file.
